blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of the Forge (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Forge The Oath of the Forge binds a paladin to the mighty forge, where the weapons and armor of the land are crafted, by hand, hammer, and steel. They might be called forgeblades, blacksmith knights, or warriors of the flame, paladins of this oath fit into the ideal of the ideal metalworker and holy warrior. Many who swear this oath were typically commoners beforehand, or they value hard work. They incorporate images of hammers, flames, and anvils into their helmets or coats of arms. Tenets of the Forge While those who follow this oath may have slightly different views, their tenets are typically around the following. The Forge Burns. '''The almighty forge burns hot with flames, that will burn flesh that touches it. Just like it, strike your enemies hot enough that their flesh burns. '''The Forge Shapes. '''However, while the forge does burn, it also changes and shapes metal, to be useful. Those you face may be your enemies today, but if they live, they may become your friends tomorrow. '''Tools and Armor Are Forged. '''The forge does not make only weaponry with it's heat, but it also makes tools to assist those who need it, and armor to protect those from dying. Assist those who need your help, and protect those who need it most. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Bonus Proficiency At 3rd level, when you take this oath, you receive proficiency with smith's tools, if you did not have it already. Additionally, you may use smith's tools, such as a hammer, as your holy symbol, if you so choose. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Forge's Blaze 'As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer to the forges and smiths of the world, using your Channel Divinity. You blast a 20 foot cone of flames that forces targets within the cone to make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d10 plus your Charisma modifier fire damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. Regardless of the save, metal armor and weapons in the area are affected by this as though affected by a ''heat metal spell, with the duration being until the start of your next turn, and requires no concentration. '''Artisan's Blessing. '''Starting at the beginning of a short rest, you conduct a ritual to your deity that grants you the ability to craft a finished item that is at least part metal. The item is completed at the end of the rest. The object can be worth no more than 100 gp, and as part of this ritual you must expend metals, such as coins or other finished items, with a value equal to the item you want to make. The item can be an exact duplicate of a non-magical item, such as a copy of a key, if you possess the original during your short rest. '''Aura of Smithery Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you receive resistance to fire-type damage, and add your Charisma modifier (min +1) to all checks involving tools. This bonus is doubled for Smith's tools. At 18th level, this increases to 30 ft. Master of Crafting Beginning at 7th level, your time spent smithing an item during downtime is halved. Flames of the Forge Beginning at 15th level, your weapons and armor constantly blaze with the might of the forge. You are constantly affected by the fire shield (warm only) spell. Additionally, you may choose to deal fire damage instead of radiant damage whenever you deal radiant damage. Might of the Fire At 20th level, as an action, you become a giant metal sentinel of the forge, like a construct. You receive the following benefits for 1 minute. * Your size is increased to Large, and your weapons are increased in size, dealing 1d4 more damage. * Your armor class is increased by 2. * You are immune to fire-type damage. After using this feature, you cannot use it again until you take a long rest.Category:Archetypes